


【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Realizing（下）

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 「 第三章：觉醒（下）」他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。





	【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Realizing（下）

【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Realizing（下）

他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。

有能力AU｜私设注意  
副cp为微蛇盾冬，ooc预警。

上文点我  
「 第三章：觉醒（下）」

甜，并反转着。

“感染上了这种病毒会有什么后果？”  
Tony躺倒在他小男朋友整齐漂亮的八块腹肌上，Peter总无法自控地去抚摸他先生胸口的装置，噢老天，那实在是太酷了——是Tony说的，不需要抑制自己，对不对？  
“我不知道，虽然担任主要研发工作的是我，但研发它的概念是SHEILD提出的。”Tony滑了滑自己的秘密手机，“这是我私下用来跟Bruce联系的电话，什么app都没有装，也不能上网——为了躲避Hydra的监视，我们竟然连科技都不能使用。”  
“但我是Tony Stark，”他将其中一个文件夹打开递给Peter，“就应该做到一些别人做不到的事。”  
世界上最聪明的两个人此刻都在这座城市，一个是Bruce Banner。  
“另一个正躺在你怀里。”Tony有些嫉妒地摸了摸Peter的肌肉，“该死，难道我也应该去上一门健身课程么？”  
Peter却专心致志地阅览起那些秘密档案来。上面记载了Tony几乎全部的实验数据，包括他的，Peter Parker的。  
这种病毒是通过空气传播的，通常而言对健康的人体并无害，但一旦接触到皮肤外伤，就会通过伤口进行感染。感染之后，他们的体质会增强，在短时间内永远地提高速度与力量，成为超越普通人类的存在。但是，感染者的欲望会视感染范围的大小而不同程度地扩大，Peter正是因为那一天的二次爆炸才被感染上的，幸运的是伤口很小，且只是表皮的一点点擦伤，否则，受感染的情况会更加严重。对于其他人来说，被成功感染的代价是化成飞灰，失去所有的生命体征；而对于Spider Man来说，仅仅是受一点伤，就已经能够成为感染者。  
他的强大又一次拯救了他。  
除了先死而后生以外，感染者的特别之处还在于，他们的欲望不能被抑制，无论是生理欲望还是心理欲望。人的欲望是依靠理性来压制的，而这种病毒的可怕就在于，它扼杀理性。  
“那天的爆炸是Hydra一手促成的，所有的受害者都是实验品。”Tony低声说，“就为了测试——这种病毒的研发进度。”  
所以Peter不可能再离开他欲望的根源，他的神明，他的月亮，他的爱。  
“你所说的情况我大概清楚了，你的听觉并没有出错，巷子里确实应该有一个待拯救的女孩，但她的男朋友是感染者。”  
由始至终，方方面面，都只有Tony Stark可以拯救他。  
“她男朋友是什么时候、在哪里、出于什么原因感染上的，这不重要，他们分分合合太多次了，那个男人不止一次在争吵中扬言要跟她一起死去。”  
Tony连眼神都变得悲戚：“根据数据显示……她男朋友已经杀掉了她。”  
就在那个时候，就在那条巷子。  
Peter无助地垂着眼，而他的月亮却仍占据着他全部的视线。于是他又立刻抬起头来，努力地想要把即将溢出眼眶的泪水逼回去。  
他的男朋友翻身坐起来，捧着他的脸。  
他想起来Tony反复强调的“不能抑制自己”，在他的神明面前，他终于能够毫无顾忌地放声大哭。  
神明拥抱住他，给予温暖与安慰。  
错的不是你，是我。  
如果我能够早一些告诉你这真相……  
你是不是就不会那样自责，那样难过……

 

“Tony……? ”Peter尚且红着眼睛，但想起来还有一些重点没有问到，便大着胆子叫了一句；而对方则示意他继续说下去。  
“我……”  
Tony好像才想起来什么似的，他刮了一下少年的鼻子：“我们的好邻居，Spider Man的欲望是我？”  
“不是Spider Man，是Peter Parker，这个宇宙、这个世界的Peter Parker。”Peter吻住男人的手指，  
“只有你。”

Tony爽朗地大笑，然后他歪了歪脑袋，问：“我觉得我并不是没有办法救你的，在研究病毒的同时我开发了血清药剂，但都存在了SHEILD那里。给你打进去的是最安全的试验品里最接近于能够抑制病毒发作的，但它确实只是一个未完成品，所以没有效果也是意料之中。那些血清我总要带走的，也许我下一次去开会的时候，可以偷偷地去取出来……”  
“是真的吗？您真的开发出了血清？”Peter连眼睛都变得有神起来，“那如果——那如果我去偷出来，再通过什么途径将它发散开去……”  
这样，就有机会拯救那些被当做实验的人！  
“不，不。”Tony竖起一根食指在少年面前晃了晃，“不可能。那个药剂试验了很多次，都没有成功，我取出来也是要先用来做另一个角度的尝试的。更重要的是，那里太危险了，你对路线也并不熟悉，一旦有什么闪失呢？你不要想了，这不可能。”  
“Mr.Star……no, Tony……”Peter乖巧地迅速改口，“我发誓，我一切都听你的，有你在，我不会陷入困境的，是不是？”  
“不可能。”  
“如果能够得到它们，就可以让数十个人恢复正常的生活，还可以一把粉碎Hydra的阴谋，要完成目标只需要你——”  
“不可能。”  
Tony有点烦躁地打断了他的小男朋友，“不可能，你不要再提了。”  
“Tony. ”  
Peter珍而重之地牵着他的手：“我是谁？你知道的，你知道我是谁。我绝对不可能放着这件事不管，我的人生已经有太多的意外和惊喜，十四岁的时候，我遇到了此生最大的意外——得到蜘蛛能力；十五岁的时候，我遇到了此生最大的惊喜——”  
他亲吻着神明的手背，“是你。”  
“只有你，Tony，你知道我多么爱你——我依然不认同你为Hydra所作的一切，但我永远站在你这一边。”  
“我现在有一个机会，能够挽救这一切。这是你，是我，是Hydra共同促成的一切。你不要这样看着我——我没有在增加自己的负担。雪崩的时候，没有一片雪花认为自己需要承担责任。”  
“我爱着这个世界，这个有你的世界，即使它对我而言，是虚假的。”  
但我爱你，我很爱你，这是真的。  
他凝视神明的双眸：“无论如何，我都会去。如果您愿意指引我，就能够让我更加安全。”

 

他按照Mr.Stark所讲述的，使用Steve Rogers的指纹与虹膜等生理数据后成功潜入基地，并将Mr.Stark破译出来的密码输进系统，一道在他的印象中总伴随着冰冷银灰金属色泽的声音响起：  
“Welcome, Peter Parker. ”  
“Mr.Barnes? Is that you? ”Peter又一下子捂住嘴巴，警惕地望望四处；在没有发现任何危险之后，他小声地问：“你，你知道我是谁？”  
“人是生而自由的，却又无往不在枷锁之中。”那声音说，“你真的以为盗用Steve的生物密码，就可以神不知鬼不觉地潜入这里吗？”  
如果这不是他故意设计好的，你一定已经死了。  
“血清的研究失败了，你回去吧。”  
少年有点失望，也有点怀疑：“可是连Mr.Stark也还不能确定——”  
“他没有成功，这已经是第601次了。”  
Peter没有多想，他只是说：“没关系，我的任务是取走血清，不管它是否有效。”  
“血清可以给你，这并不重要。”  
墙上的秘密机关打开了，一个冒着白色冷气的壁柜缓缓地移动出来，那声音说：“血清就在那里，你带走吧。”  
“你们到底是想干什么？”看来这里的守护者并不打算立刻杀掉自己，Peter干脆坐在了办公桌上，双腿在桌底晃荡着。“放我进来的目的是什么？”  
“为了让你知道真相。”  
Peter心想：真相我早就知道了，除了Mr.Stark我谁都不会相信。  
“你在想Tony？”那声音顿了顿，“他就是真相。”  
“我不明白。”  
空气中浮现出蓝色的光屏，上面显示出不断滑动变换的人物资料，那些照片都是同一个人。  
是他最崇拜的、最尊重的、最在意的、最……心爱的Mr.Stark。  
然后那屏幕终于定格，Mr.Stark的所有信息都暴露在Peter眼前，从他学会说第一句“Mom”，到在听证会上将议员们怼得无话可说；从他走出第一步路，到穿着厚重的MK1在沙漠中艰难徒步；从荒唐浪荡的Playboy，到肩负重任的Iron Man；事无巨细，点点滴滴，这是他，目前为止全部的人生轨迹。  
Peter木木地说：“我不明白。”  
你们SHEILD居然这么闲？  
记录他的人生是要干什么？Mr.Stark长得帅又有钱到底怎么了？  
“你明白的，”光屏上的页面往上滑了滑，一个鲜红的硕大的标题刺入了他的眼睛。  
「 实验体第601号 」  
“Peter Parker，你只是因意外而被牵涉进来的，你是一个错误。”  
“Tony Stark，他才是我们真正的实验目标。”

 

 

TBC.

 

为了快乐反转将一章爆肝成两章……  
我的脑子……我的肝啊……QAQ


End file.
